Michael Rosen (Youtube Poop Saga)
Early Game= |-|Late Game= |-|Punished Rosen= Summary Michael Rosen is one of the main protagonists of Youtube Poop Saga, the last game in the series of two indie RPG Maker games made by Youtube Poop Games. Both games are available for download on GameJolt. Michael Rosen is a british poet who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom, and is universally famous for his high-quality plum cafes. The fireplace in his cafe contains a hidden portal to the Hylian Cafe in Link's hometown of Kakariko Village. In his first appearance, he calls Link over to discuss a threatening letter he received in the mail, where the perpetrator anonymously claimed that he was going to, simply put, kill Rosen -- and his plums. This threat was too vulgar for Link to handle upon hearing, and Princess Peach panicked when she read it. It was revealed that the perpetrator was David Alexander and his little gang who sent the note, and planned to assassinate him. So Link, Rosen, and the rest of the player's custom party set out to defeat each member individually before they carried out their plan. From that point on, Michael Rosen accompanies Link throughout the game as a party member, and plays one of the many major supporting roles. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C | At least 7-B, likely 7-A, possibly far higher Name: Michael Rosen Origin: Youtube Poop Saga Gender: Male Age: 70 Classification: Human, Plum Smuggler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Specializes in throwing plums and wielding plum-based weaponry, Healing (Via Plum Heal), Sound Manipulation (Via Crap Rap), Status Effect Inducement and Nullification (Via Camera Flash, Plum Fondle, and Silence Remover), Temporarily gains Rage Power and Darkness Manipulation/Black Hole Creation via consuming chocolate cake, Possible Higher-Dimensional Manipulation via the Ascended Plum (The Ascended Plum is stated to have transcended dimensions several thousand times, and thus could theoretically be capable of harming beings that retain such a high level existence if Michael Rosen were to land a hit with it) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Comparable to Link and has fought on par with opponents equal to him, most notably Senator Armstrong) | At least City level+ (As a legendary weapon, his Plum Bazooka should be comparable to Morshu's Tsar Bomba), likely Mountain level (As a legendary weapon, his Ascended Plum should at least be comparable to Luigi's Meatball Obliterator, which generates this amount of energy by mashing subatomic particles into nothing), possibly far higher '(The Ascended Plum is stated in its bio to have transcended several thousand planes of existence, and could thus be theoretically capable of harming beings on that level) 'Speed: Likely Hypersonic+ (Can dodge sound-based attacks like Racist Comment and Crap rap as well as gunfire from state-of-the-art firearms wielded by P.I.S.S. and Vaktovian Soldiers, and tag opponents who can do the same. Can also dodge missiles from large mechas, and keep up with an Inkling riding an ICBM. ICBMs are Mach 20 at best) | Higher Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class | At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class Durability: '''At least '''Large Town level (As well as taking hits from bosses comparable to the Nega Druid, who could destroy a dimension of this size, Michael Rosen can also easily survive being within close range while fighting alongside Morshu as he throws nukes by hand, presumably over very short distances) | At least City level+, likely Mountain level+ Stamina: Very high. Ever since he joined Link, a regular day in his life would involve escaping self-destructing bases, saving worlds, ending civil wars, crossing entire continents on foot, and fighting multiple bosses. Range: Melee, several meters via special skills and plum projectiles Standard Equipment: * Plums '''- Michael Rosen seems to have a never-ending supply of plums on hand. He can use this to heal himself or an ally, or as ammunition, be it thrown by hand or fired through a special plum-oriented firearm. * '''Plum Weapons - Throughout the game, Michael Rosen gets access to various plum-based weaponry. ** Plum Pistol '''- A standard handgun that fires plums at fast speeds. ** '''Plum Shotgun - A shotgun that fires plums at fast speeds. ** Plum Machine Gun - A fully-automated firearm that rapidly shoots plums at incredible speeds. ** Legendary Weapons - Each character in YTP Saga, barring some, has access to two special weapons that aren't purchasable in the game's stores, and can only be obtained through special means like defeating certain bosses in certain side quests. These kinds of weapons are frequently described in their bios to be on a level far greater than that of a typical weapon. *** Plum Bazooka - A powerful bazooka that fires plums at amazing speeds. *** Ascended Plum - A plum that has transcended several thousand planes of existence, and turned red along the way. Because it has several thousand dimensions, it could theoretically be capable of harming beings on that level if Mick were to land a hit with it. Intelligence: Should be fairly high. Has helped Link out with solving several problems, and breaking into buildings. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Fought/Defeated/Escaped from Senator Armstrong, depending on what the player chose to do in that scene. * Assisted in defeating David and his Little Gang. * Contributed to the defeats of almost every boss that Link has fought in Youtube Poop Saga. * Stated in his bio to have survived incidents like the Black Hole of Class Six. The exact details of this event are never explained, but it does show that Rosen has some experience in dealing with black holes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Special Skills ** Crap Rap - A rap so bad that it hurts people who hear it. ** Super Punch - Michael unleashes a rapid flurry of punches on a single target. ** Plum Throw - Michael Rosen throws some plums at the target. ** Plum Heal - Heals a single target with a plum. Can be an ally or himself. ** Plum Fondle - Grabs a target's plums. Inflicts damage and has a 50% chance of inflicting paralysis. Works best on male characters. ** Plum Massacre - Wipes out an opponent with a massive barrage of plums. ** Camera Flash - Mick pulls out a camera and blinds the opponent with its flash. ** Silence Remover '- Removes the status effect Silence, which prevents those who are inflicted with it from using their special skills. ** '''The Circumciser '- Mick pulls out a blade and performs a powerful, devastating triple slash attack. ** '''Chocolate Cake - Mick's strongest attack. Mick devours a chocolate cake and goes berserk with the power of darkness, creating a gigantic black void that sucks in and consumes the opponent, inflicting tremendous amounts of damage. Key: Early Game | Late/Post Game (With Legendary Weapons) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Rage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healing Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Sound Users Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles Category:Youtube Poop Saga